


Because You Are My Everything.

by Shipper_trash



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A/O Dynamics, Alpha Derek Hale, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, No Hale Fire, Omega Stiles Stillinski, everyone is human AU, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipper_trash/pseuds/Shipper_trash
Summary: Just a short one-shot that I couldn't resist writing :)
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Laura Hale/Jordan Parrish (minor)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 148





	Because You Are My Everything.

The sunlight filtered through the soft, thin pink curtain that Laura had insisted will look great in their bedroom. Derek had protested, but when Stiles likes something, the Alpha is unable to disagree with his husband. 

"G'morning," Stiles mumbled, hoping to find his husband on his side of the bed. Instead, the other side of the bed was empty, the bedsheet cold as if the man has been awake for hours. If it were a weekday, Stiles wouldn't have wondered. But today is Sunday, and cop or not, Sunday is family day. Stretching and blinking sleep from his eyes, Stiles left the bed to go to the bathroom and freshen up. He did his business and brushed his teeth, made sure to start the bathtub and then left the room in search of one Derek Stillinski-Hale. 

Derek had grown up in a joint family, with parents, grandparents, aunts, uncles, cousins and siblings. The house he lived in was unsurprisingly big, and when the Alpha had admitted to wanting a house close to the Hale House, with many bedrooms and big, open spaces, Stiles had not said no. Even he liked the solitude here; The Preserve is far out enough that not many people come by here, and those who do are either friends or family. The point being, the house is big as fuck and it took him _weeks_ to memorize the floorplan. And to feel comfortable enough with all the silence; whenever he is home alone the house feels a little too big and Stiles can't help but feel lost. And later when he is with Derek, he wonders how strange it is that only one man can make him feel content in the same big house, hell, sometimes it feels like the house is _too small_. Maybe this is what happens when you love someone. 

Stiles reaches the room closest to their bedroom, and just as he'd thought he finds his Alpha sitting on the rocking chair, looking fondly down at the crib that used to belong to Derek as a baby; Talia had given it and some toys as a gift when Stiles and Derek had given her and the family the news of his pregnancy. That was one of the best family dinners Stiles has shared. 

"Love?" A smile plasters itself on his face. Derek smiles back and gets up, his lips gentle and loving as it captures Stiles' bottom lip and then releases it. Stiles hugs his husband. "You weren't there for morning cuddles," he complains. Derek's laugh reverberates through their joined bodies. 

"Sorry, Stiles. I just... I can't wait for her to come," Derek says honestly. He gracefully falls down on his knees, his hands carefully rolling up Stiles' night shirt; it is actually one of Derek's, but after two years of dating and three years of marriage no possession is sacred. Stiles loves it. 

Derek runs his hands over Stiles' belly, which has started showing more after the fourth month of pregnancy. "Me neither," Stiles replies, "but unfortunately we still have five months to go."

"She has to grow, she will be strong like me and brave like her dad Stiles." They are both smiling. This is something they are both doing a lot these days; smiling. Not that they didn't before, because they did. When you have Stiles Stillinski around you can't help but smile and be generally cheery, that is a rule of this universe. But even though he believes it, Stiles knows this is the happiest he has been after his mother's death. His father tried, but losing someone is not easy. Scott and Melissa helped too, but there wasn't much they could do. Stiles was happy though, just not all the damn time like these days, finding silver lining in everything that happens. One of those silver linings came unexpectedly, but still took his breath away with it's weight. It was the day they found out they are having a baby girl. Stiles had cried and cried, all the way from hospital to home. Derek had understood right away, and sent their guests away to comfort him. The moment Derek had said they will name their daughter Claudia, without prompt and with love and honesty, Stiles' faith that there's no better person for him other than Derek had resealed. 

Stiles Stillisnki-Hale loves Derek Stillinski-Hale, and the two of them cannot wait to welcome little Claudia Stillinski-Hale into their lives. 

* * *

**4 and 1/2 months later**

"I know we wanted you to come fast, but not this early! You impatient little girl, just like your momma," Stiles huffs from beside him, his eyelids drooping. Derek knows Stiles doesn't like being called mom, but it is fun to tease his husband. "Sleep, my love. You did a wonderful job, but you are exhausted. Sleep." Derek kisses his omega's sweaty hair.

"I know being parents changes people, but never had I thought I'd see the day Derek Hale will use so many words at once," Stiles' voice is teasing but tired. It's Derek's turn to huff. 

"I talk plenty. Or did you forget why she is here?" He looks down at his princess, her big, brown eyes taking in whatever they can see. She is pale like Stiles, and even has moles. She is in fact a complete replica of his husband, but Stiles insists Claudia has Derek's lips. 

Derek arches an eyebrow at Stiles when he sputters. "Derek! Baby! You- no talking about that in front of her!" he blushes furiously, and Derek finds the sight of the untamed and sweaty hair, the mole dotted face alight with the deep, red blush and his own love for this man and kisses him deeply, his tongue diving in to taste everything that Stiles is in this moment. Derek never wants to forget this day, this moment. "Mhhmm," he moans, and pulls back. 

Derek brushes his free hand through his cheeks, gets up and places his sleeping girl in her crib. Stiles is already asleep by the time he is done, and Derek smiles. This is the best day of his life. The love of his life is right here, sleeping peacefully after giving birth to _their child_ , who is also sleeping nicely, content after having been cleaned and fed. He doesn't want to leave, but he has to meet the others, who are waiting outside still.

Stiles wasn't due till another two weeks, when all of their friends and family had taken days off to help them. But Claudia wanted out now, in the middle of Derek's routine morning perimeter check and after Stiles' breakfast. His husband couldn't even walk with his swollen feet, so he had taken maternity leave from his work, thankfully. Stiles was picked up by his cousin Theo and his boyfriend, Liam who were home... doing unsavory things Derek would rather _not_ think about his cousin; they brought Stiles to the hospital and called him and others here. 

Everyone had left whatever they were doing to come here, and hours later, they were still here. 

"Derek! Finally," Cora mutters as he comes into view. "How are my best friend and niece?" 

A huge grin takes over his face. He had been smiling the whole time, but this grin is huge. "Perfect," he replies, his vision going hazy. He hears Sheriff pat him on the back, he knows he is being huddled into a group hug. But he doesn't know he is crying until his mother wipes away his tear.

"My son," she starts, "you're a father now. You've grown."

"The beard didn't tell you that?" Laura teases, but even she is emotional. Parrish wipes away her tears. Behind the two, Derek sees his nephews sleeping on the plastic chair. 

"You should take them home," he says, his parental instincts kicking in. Everyone laughs at that, but it is not teasing. 

"They want to meet their cousin," Parrish replies, his face giving away his desire to stay here. Stiles is like his little brother, of course he wants to stay. "I want to meet my brother." he adds, and the sheriff looks proud. 

"He is sleeping. He wouldn't before, he was too stubborn to watch Claudia the whole time. They went to sleep at the same time."

"Claudia?" Scott and Melissa whisper the name, as if it is sacred. It is. They all turn to look at him, and he nods. "Claudia Stillinksi-Hale," he says, and watches as the whole waiting area - filled with his parents, Laura, Cora, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, Allison, Ms. McCall, Lydia, Jackson, Ethan, Danny, Theo, Malia, Chris, Peter, Liam, Mason, Corey and of course, the Sheriff - all break down once again. 

Derek loves his family. He loves his daughter, and most importantly, he loves his husband. He loves them all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated!! <3


End file.
